Lost Together
by DigiBleach
Summary: Umm okay not the best title but, what the hey! As requested by DigimonGirl417 from Youtube. What happens when the Frontier gang gets separated after getting attacked. Will there be romance for Jen and Koji?
1. Lost and Separated

**DigiBleach: Okay here's another request I got!**

**Kass: And the fastest one yet. Congratulations Digi.**

**DigiBleach: Thanks Kass... Well I just want you to know that I only own Kassandra, all the other characters belong to their reprectful owners.**

**Kass: Yep**

**DigiBleach: Disclaimer! I do NOT own Digimon, Jen, Ryan, Jenny, Juliet, Rashel, and other characters. I only own the idea. **

**Kass: Try to enjoy the story**

**DigiBleach: Thanks Kass  
**

* * *

The gang was walking through a forest again. And getting lost again by none other than their fellow leaders and goggle-headed friends known as Takuya Kanbara, Jenny Kimura (A/N: Is this right), and Jen Miara. Yep it was the life of everyone in the group and it was not fun at all. All along the way Ikuto was teasing Ahiru to be his girlfriend, then Ryan started arguing with him, then Shinichi decided to join Ryan, and a whole love octagon started from out of nowhere, before leading the group in to what is known as a fork in the road. And which way did the group follow? Not the train tracks for once no they went into the forest! The stupid forest with the endless amount of trees that all look the same feel the same and smell the same!

"Takuya I say we should head this way!" Jenny was yelling at her crush/friend/leader/team-mate, and pointing to a large mountain in the distance.

"Well… I think we should head towards the sound of that river over there." Takuya pointed in the direction of the noise.

"And even though you're my best friend Jenny I think that we should go this way!" Jen pointed toward what looked like tall grass but it was too far away to be certain.

"The bickering continued for what seemed like hours until a rustle in the bushes caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Ahiru said nervously, and hiding behind her friend Shinichi.

"**Crystal Barrage!"** Ice shards flew from many directions at the children.

"Ahh" The group fell to the ground and saw bunch of Sorcerymon around them.

"Why did you guys attack us?" Shinichi cried out but none of the digimon answered.

"Oh yeah let's see you stay quiet for long…." Taluya got up from the ground as well as Zoey and JP and stood up.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" The three cried ouy

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon"

"Beetomon"

"Alright guys special combination!" Agunimon shouted out. "**Pyro darts**"

"**Hurricane Wind!**"

"**Thunder fist**"

"**Crystal Barrage!" **The Sorcerymons' attacks, hit the groups combination attack and caused a massive explosion.

"Jenny!" "Takuya!" "Ikuto!" "Koji!" "JP!" "Ahiru!" "Jen!" "Shinichi!" "Kass!" "Sakura!" "Miley" "Tommy!" "Kouichi!" "Zoey!" "Rachel!" "Ryan!" "Mina!" "Juliet!" (A/N did I forget anyone? Who knows…)

Koji groggily opened up his eyes trying to recall what had happened. Then in a flash it all came back to him… they were attacked, and Jen was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait ! Why am I thinking of Jen first! I mean she's great and all but she likes someone else right? Why is _that _girl the first one I think of?" Koji pondered to himself, unaware of the person walking behind him.

"Oh great he's in thought." Jen thought to herself.

After finding herself lost and alone near some caves, she decided to try finding someone, and who else but the only guy she would LOVE to be alone with, but was too stubborn to talk about her feelings with him, and he would be the same. So after realizing that Koji didn't notice her existence at all, she finally decided to wake bandana-head from his day-dream.

"Hey Koji! Snap out of it!" Jen appeared in front of Koji, her face almost touching his.

"J-Jen!" Koji jumped back and blushed madly after realizing who was in front of him.

"Yes?" Jen raised an eyebrow, staring at Koji who seemed to look nervous for a moment.

"Umm nothing.." Koji coughed, and looked at Jen more calmly. "Umm how did you find me?"

"Umm you were standing there and I woke up by some caves near-by. Besides I was looking for anyone not just you." Jen said to Koji a bit coldly

"Oh great I messed up! Ugh I hate myself sometimes!" Jen thought to herself, and hit herself on the head.

"Um what are you doing?" Koji asked a little cluelessly, not really understanding what was happening to Jen.

"Nothing!" Jen said quickly and started walking toward the caves again.

"Umm where do you think you're goin?" Koji asked, a little annoyed that Jen was walking off without telling him where she was going.

"Ugh when did I become the over-protective boyfriend type? Wait since when did I think she was my girlfriend!" Koji shook his head from the thoughts and ran after Jen.

"Ahh!" Both Jen and Koji shirked as Koji fell on top of Jen, causing her face to fall into the dirt.

"Thanks Koji now I have the taste of dirt in my mouth." Jen spat out the dust and continued to do so for several more moments.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." Koji got off and started to help Jen up.

"Thanks, but how couldn't you see me. I was right in front of you." Jen asked Koji, brushing off her black capris and her shirt from the excess dirt.

"Umm… let's look for some shelter." Koji turned around and started heading in a random direction.

:Uhh Koji there are caves right over here we can stay the night in." Jen pointed to the caves, with a look that said stupid boy.

"…" Koji merely walked to where she was and then toward the caves, or at least where he thought they were.

"Here" Jen took Koji's hand and started leading him toward the caves.

"Wow what a warm feeling." Koji and Jen thought to themselves. "Wait what!"

"She couldn't possibly feel that way for me!"

"He couldn't possibly like me like that!"

"Why does love seem so difficult? Wait there I go again!" Koji and Jen mentally bashed themselves, unaware that they were standing in the middle of a field.

"Umm Koji where are we?" Jen finally spoke up, after realizing she took them in the wrong direction.

"How am I supposed to know you were leading." Koji looked at Jen, who was twitching.

"Umm.. Well… Let's stay here." Jen let go of Koji's hand, and plopped herself Indian style on the ground.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or what?" Jen looked at the boy, who didn't seem to make heads or tails of the situation.

"Fine." He said reluctantly, sitting right in front of Jen, his eyes meeting hers.

There was nothing but silence between the two of them for what seemed like hours. Neither one was shifting from their positions. They were staring into each others eyes so intently, staring into the similar souls that they possessed. Both of them could have a very cold, hard exterior, but at the same time a gentle and quiet interior that very few people noticed most of the time.

"Umm… Jen would you mind if I-"

"What?" Jen hastily replied before letting Koji finish.

"Could I.." Koji leaned in closer to Jen and pressed his lips.

Koji stopped, and turned away from Jen blushing what seemed like twenty shades of red. Jen too was blushing slightly, trying to process what Koji just did.

"Hello! Is anyone out there? Hello?" The familiar voice of Takuya rang through the air.

"Jen! Koji! Where are you!" Jenny yelled out as well.

Koji and Jen barely heard the voices, and were still in their own trances. Koji was reflecting on his somewhat involuntary urge to kiss Jen, while Jen was thinking about Koji's feelings for her, and why he kissed her.

"Umm Koji… I-"

"Ahh!" Both Jen and Koji heard a rustling in the grass, and became startled when the group came out of it.

"Koji! Hey buddy where've ya been?" Takuya slung his arm around Koji.

"Takuya you idiot get off of me!" Koji tried to shove him off but was tackled from the side by JP and Tommy, while Shinichi, Ryan and his brother were all snickering at him.

"So what have you two been up to?" Takuya pointed to Jen, who was now surrounded by all of the other girls in the group, and giggled.

"Nothing. Let's get going." Koji pushed all of the boys off, and got off from the ground.

"Really Jen what happened with you two? Tell me." Takuya looked at Jen, with a pleading gaze.

"Like he said nothing." Jen said while still blushing. "Now let's get moving."

"Seriously! What happened?" Takuya begged again.

"NOTHING!" Both of them yelled back, to the Warrior of Flame.

"Aww no one ever lets me know what's going on!" Takuya said defeated.

"Oh well, you can still be our clueless idiot." Jenny said patting Takuya's back.

Everyone in the group began laughing even Jen. As the laughter died down, the group walked through the now dark forest. While everyone was deciding on what to do Jen still thought about what happened between her and Koji and smiled. Koji really did like her, and it was great.

* * *

**DigiBleach: I hope this was okay. Please tell me what you think. Please.**


	2. Truth, Dare and Love

**DigiBleach: Okay here's another chapter!**

**Kass: Yep I'm surprised we have another one.**

**DigiBleach: Well there is!**

**Kass: Okay...**

**DigiBleach: Disclaimer! I do Not own Digimon Frontier, Jen, Ryan, and the other characters. I only own Kassandra Ishida. **

* * *

The next day, the group was still traveling through the "Forest that Never Ends" named by JP, of course out of boredom that happens when you're in this type of situation. The entire gang seemed a little weary; Koji and Jen were now on opposite ends of the traveling group, Koji being on the far left of the large crowd and Jen being on the far right. Takuya was still frustrated with the fact that neither Koji nor Jen would tell him what was going on. As the afternoon grew longer, the group decided to start looking for a camping ground. Not too long after their search began, did they find a river, and decided to set up camp by it.

"Okay guys we'll take a break, and then we'll decide who has to do what." Takuya said proudly, before marching over to where JP and Tommy were.

"Umm hey bro can I talk to you?" Koji asked Kouichi, who looked confused as to what his brother was talking about.

"Umm sure Koji... Is something wrong cuz normally you take a more direct route of talking." Kouichi replied back, only to get a cold glare from his brother.

"Come on." Koji dragged Kouichi farther away from the campsite and out of everyone else's earshot.

"Okay Koji what did you need to talk about? Does this have to do with Jen last night?" Kouichi looked at his brother who was giving him a 'how did you know' look.

"Y-yeah how did you know?" Koji stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Well there's the whole twin telepathy theory everyone ha going on, and the fact Takuya was talking about it after you went to sleep. One of his theories was that you were planning to stuff his hat full of rotten eggs or something." Kouichi replied with a sigh.

"Yeah well anyway the thing is… the thing is that I… that I kinda sorta kissed Jenwhenwewereatthatfield." Koji rushed the last part of the sentence.

"Um could you say that a lot slower?" Kouichi asked his brother.

"I. Kissed. Jen. On. The. Lips. Last. Night." Koji had to breathe in between each word.

"What did you do?" Kouichi stared at his brother in disbelief, and with shock.

"Listen I don't want the others to know okay. And I don't even know how Jen feels either. For all I know she could be avoiding me right now. I feel so stupid. I hate love." Koji sunk down to the ground, and began staring at his feet.

"Umm Koji please don't tell me you're going into your emo corner again?" Kouichi said nervously, getting the equivalent of one-thousand angry death glares from Koji.

While Koji went off with his brother, Jen walked away with Jenny into the forest with Kassandra following behind them. Hoping that no one would come, Jen was about to talk to Jenny when she heard Kassandra's voice.

"Ugh stupid trees! Why do they always get their branches stuck on my clothes?" Kassandra tugged on her blue short sleeved hoodie, and pulled the branch off of it.

"Kass what are you doing here?" Jen said shocked, not expecting to see her friend following her.

"So you finally are going to talk about Koji or what? Did Koji tell you he loves you?" Kass looked at Jen in the eyes and smirked a little.

"Why would you say something like that. Koji doesn't feel that way for me." Jen turned her back toward Kass.

"Feel like what?" Jenny and Kass said at the same time.

"Love! I don't know for sure but he may love me. Well I think he does. It's just really confusing. I thought he liked someone else and then last night..." Jen was getting red and rubbing her head in confusion.

"Go on! Go on! " Kass and Jenny said like over excited fan girls.

"Well last night he kinda kissed me on the lips." Jen looked at her friends then turned away. "I really hope he loves me. I know for sure he likes me, but I'm still not sure about love."

"Kass we have to do something about this." Jenny said to Kass in a whispered voice.

"Yeah if we could get Koji and her together maybe they could figure each other out." Kassandra agreed with Jenny and began to form a plan.

"So we should get Kouichi in on this too. That way we have some re-enforcements. Plus he can keep a secret from anyone especially Koji." Jenny said with excitement in her voice, wanting to get her matchmaking skills started already.

"Got it!" Kassandra smiled, and grabbed Jen, who was in her emo corner. "Alright we're going back to camp lover-girl."

"Huh?" Jen said confused, then with anger said, "You better not tell anyone about this!"

"Yeah. Yeah. We get it, but seriously, we need to go back to camp before Takuya sticks us with the chores."

"Fine." Jen sighed, and walked back to camp with a smiley Jenny and Kassandra.

When Koji ad Kouichi arrived back at camp, Jen, Jenny, and Kass, got back at the same time. After briefly staring at each other for a moment the two rushed back to camp, still avoiding each other.

"So bro did Koji tell you what happened last night?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Kouichi said surprised.

"We girls have our secrets." Kass said with a sly smile on her face.

"Anyway no let's start playing matchmaker right you two?" Jenny said ecstatically.

"Right!" Both of them said with almost equal excitement.

When the three of them finally got back to camp, the tents were already up and everyone seemed to be waiting for them. Takuya was trying to start a fire and looked like he was ready to transform into Agunimon at anytime. JP was practicing his magic tricks with Tommy and Juliet. While Sakura and Rashel were putting things away. Everyone else seemed to be doing their jobs, even Ikuto.

"So what took you guys so long?" Ryan said a little annoyed.

"Umm well you see…" Kouichi started talking but stop when Ryan seemed to glare at him.

"Food!" Kass said quickly while Jenny shouted, "Water!"

"Yeah we need to gather that don't we? Right Jenny?" Kassandra said quickly.

"Yep! Sorry Ryan we were deciding the groups on who should get what." Jenny added in, playing along with what Kass had started.

"Really?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, looking at the two suspicious looking girls.

"Yeah I'm going with Jenny and emo boy over there to grab some food. Like those meat cabbages or meat apples. Or maybe even real fruit." Kass said as plainly as possible.

"Okay fine. Then I guess you and my sis are going to get the water?" Ryan asked Kouichi, who still didn't understand what happened, and how it was going so smoothly.

"Umm yeah I guess so." Kouichi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

When Ryan left, Jenny whispered into Kouichi's ear, "Bro you get Jen to talk and we'll get Koji to talk. Don't forget to make Jen get that Koji likes her."

"Umm sure." Kouichi nodded and ran off to get Jen.

While Kass, and Jenny went to bring Koji out to get food, Jen and Kouichi already started gathering water. Much to Jen's displeasure they went into the forest to look for a spring instead of using the river water. After searching around for a while, the two of them stopped at a small spring.

"So all we have to do is fill up the canteens and then go back right?" Jen asked Kouichi; a little suspicious that he would want to find his brother after this.

"Yep and that will be it. I feel bad for my bro and sister though. They have to carry back all of that food." Kouichi smiled and continued to fill their water bottles up.

"Yeah I guess so, but he seems like the type who would go through doing that just to make sure his friends were okay." Jen said softly, also filling water into their containers.

"Just like Jen-chan" Kouichi said with a smile on his face, unaware of the slight blush on Jen's face.

"You better not be hitting on me." Jen said bluntly and looking as if she'd get angry if he said yes.

"No. No. You seem more like my brother's type. The strong type someone who can be: quiet, kind, and gentle if you give them a chance to be like that. Someone who even if they want to be alone will go and make friendships that can never be broken easily, and who would stick by them to the end." Kouichi said softly and smiled at Jen.

"Wow that was deep." Jen said in amazement, and thought to herself, "Maybe he's right."

Meanwhile, Jenny and Kass were walking through the forest with a very grumpy Koji. The three of them had so such luck in finding food. Along the way both Jenny and Kass tried to get Koji to open up but he wouldn't talk, he stayed quiet and just did his job.

"That's it!" Kass exclaimed and started climbing the nearest tree. "I'm going for a topside view!"

"Where did that come from?" Jenny thought to herself, watching the brunette climb the tree with ease.

"What does she think she's doing?" Koji watched as Kassandra was reaching out at another nearby tree to what looked like…

"A meat apple!" Both Jenny and Koji yelled out in surprise.

"Whoa!" Kassandra screamed as she lost balance and started falling out of the tree. "Ahh!"

"K-Kass!" Jenny and Koji ran over to where she was, only to find her hanging upside-down from the tree, and stuck in the branches.

Suddenly the two of them burst out in laughter, as Kassandra tried to struggle her way out of getting down which didn't seem to be working. When Jenny finally stopped laughing she ran over to her friend and tried to get her out. When that didn't seem to be working, Koji walked over and pulled her down, but unfortunately for him she ended up falling on him.

"Koji you better not be cheating on Jen." Jenny giggled, only to have her brother glaring at her.

"Don't worry pretty boy I'm not into guys like you." Kass said while she was getting off of him. "You are sooo not my type."

"Why then what's your type Kass?" Koji said teasingly to Kassandra, only to be grabbed by the collar a second later.

"Never, call me Kassy if you want to live to see Jen again!" Kassandra hissed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Koji blushed slightly, trying to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about, Kass finally let go and tried collecting the apples again.

"Oh come on bro we all know you have a massive crush on Jen." Jenny smirked, while Koji looked clueless at his sister.

"Wait!" Koji's was now infuriated. "Did Kouichi tell you! He is so going to get it when I-"

"You hurt Kouichi-kun and I swear I will beat the living daylights out of you!" Kass yelled at Koji, who was surprised by the statement.

"Wait you like him don't you?" Koji smirked, and looked like he was concocting a plan.

"And you _**LOVE**_ Jen right Koji-kun?" Jenny winked at Koji, who formed twenty shades of red on his face in a second.

"Let's get going!" Koji turned around and started walking back to camp.

"No you're not. You are helping me carry these apples or I'm going to chuck them at you!" Kass said, still very angry, at Koji.

"Yeah bro you need to help out. How is Jen ever going to be able to go out with you, the guy of her dreams, if you don't help ladies?" Jenny said half teasing, and half serious.

"Fine gimme the meat apples Kassy." Koji said in a bored tone, unaware of the mistake he made.

"That's it Minamoto! Fire!" Kassandra chucked meat apples at Koji.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Koji said at last, when Kass threw an entire pile at him.

"I think you over did it a little Kassandra-chan." Jenny said nervously.

"Oops I think I did." Kass rubbed the back of her head, and started grabbing some of the apples. "Here I'll pick them up."

"Ugh. Kouichi is insane if he ends up falling for her." Koji thought to himself as he began to help as well.

After the three of them returned to camp, they found the others already sitting around a few fires that Takuya was finally able to make. Jen and Kouichi were passing out the water while Ikuto and Shinichi were passing out sticks to everyone.

"Well you're finally back. What took so long?" Takuya asked the two girls and Koji.

"Oh nothing… Pretty boy over there insulted her." Jenny pointed to Koji and smiled.

"Really?" Takuya questionably looked at Jenny. "I thought everyone was clear not to call certain people by names they didn't like. I guess he forgot."

"You know I can hear you Takuya." Koji twitched, wanting to throw the meat apples at his head.

"Alright guys the grubs here so let's get cooking!" Takuya threw his fist in the air and cheered, causing everyone else to do the same.

The group finally had their pile of meat apples cooking not to long after. Everyone was talking in their numerous groups inside the entire main group that they were. Everyone loved the food and was getting along great, until Takuya opened his big mouth.

"So Jen if I were you I would ask Koji out before one the other girls does." Takuya said teasingly.

"Kanbara you better watch your mouth or I'll-" Jen yelled at Takuya but was interrupted by him.

"Or what? You'll sick you're brother on me?" Takuya yelled back.

"Why you!" Jen tackled Takuya to the ground.

"Oh no we better stop them." Zoe sighed, and was about to stop the fight, when she saw that Kassandra, Koji, Kouichi and Jenny (A/N: The Minamoto Trio XD) were already stopping it.

Koji and Kassandra were holding back Takuya, who was struggling from their grip. Jen was doing the same exact thing; she was struggling from Jenny's and Kouichi's grip. After a few minutes, the two of them calmed down, and Ahiru suggested that they play truth or dare. Everyone agreed, but the condition as that Jen had to sit between the twin and Takuya had to sit between Jenny and Kass.

"Alright I'll go first." Ikuto spun the bottle, and it landed on Ryan. "Ryan Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Ryan said monotone.

"I dare you to run around screaming I like Ahiru one minute."

"Alright." Ryan said reluctantly and very angry and he ran around the group saying 'I like Ahiru'.

Everyone was laughing, while he was blushing madly.

"Alright my turn!" Tommy piped up, spinning the bottle and landing it on JP. "JP truth or dare?"

"I'll go with Dare." Jp said confidently.

"I dare you to give up eating chocolate for a week, and you must give everyone chocolate when you get a craving for it." Tommy smiled, while Jp started weeping, giving his chocolate bar to Tommy.

"Alright my turn!" Koji spun the bottle and it landed on Kassandra, Koji smiled a little evilly. "Okay Kass truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kass said suspiciously.

"Alright, is it true that you like my brother?" Kass started blushing.

"I-I mean Dare!" she said quickly.

"Alright then I dare you to let him kiss you." Koji stood up, grabbed his brother, and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Umm okay." Kass stood up and Kouichi pecked he on the cheek.

"…" Kassandra sat down and buried her face in her hands, and thought, "Oh my gawsh he actually kissed me."

"My turn!" Takuya exclaimed as he took the bottle from Koji and spun it, landing on Jen. "Alright Jen Truth or Dare?"

"I pick truth." Jen said, trying to stay calm, and not wanting to cause more trouble.

"Alright, is it true that you and Koji did something when we were separated?" Takuya said anxiously.

"Umm yeah." Jen paused for a moment. "We kissed."

* * *

**DigiBleach: So how was it?**

**Kass: I don't know though maybe you should have mentioned me less.**

**DigiBleach: Wel you did play some sort of a role.**

**Kass: I guess.**

**DigiBleach: Thanks to Digilonewolflover417 she gave me the ideas.**

**Kass: Thanks!  
**


	3. Kiss at Last

**Digi: Okay chapter 3!**

**Kass: Is this the last one?**

**Jen; Maybe I really don't know**

**Ryan: It better be *glares at Koji***

**Koji: What!**

**Ryan: NOthing I just feel like I should kill you right now for some odd reason.**

**Digi, Kass, Jen, Koji: Great...**

**Digi: Okay Disclaimer! I don NOT own Digimon Frontier, Jen, Koji, Ryan or the other characters mentioned. And thanks to Digilonewolflover417 for all of the ideas.**

* * *

**"What!" Everyone looked in shock at the two except, Kouichi, Jenny, and Kass.**

**"Finally!" The three shouted out.**

**"What! You guys knew and didn't tell us!" Ryan glared at the three, who suddenly felt the joy drain out of them.**

**"Umm well..." The three of them blushed and sunk down in their seats.**

**In the mists of this Koji got up from his seat next to Jen and walked away. When Ryan and Takuya yelled at him to come back he kept walking away. Everyone was tense. Jen was now surrounded by all of the girls, and was looking down at her feet angry with the stupid goggle-head known as Takuya. After a moment she started glaring daggers at him, as well as the other girls. They couldn't understand why the boy had to pry into what was going on before. **

**"W-what!" Takuya stammered, unaware of what he did was wrong.**

**"Let me think..." Juliet spoke up first.**

**"Let's see you what did he do Ahiru?" Sakura said with a pondering pose.**

**"Oh I think it was something having to do with our friend Jen." Ahiru answered.**

**"That's right." Miley continued. "He did something very wrong to Jen"**

**"Something unforgivable." Mina said next.**

**"Something that guys are NEVER suppossed to do." Kass said with ferocious anger. **

**"Right. Never" Rashel said after Kass, her hands on her hips.**

**"Especially to jen!" Jenny spoke out last.**

**"So what did I do?" Takuya asked cluelessly.**

**"Takuya you're such and idiot!" All of the girls except Jen yelled at him.**

**"But... I still don't get it." Takuya scratched his chin.**

**Jen slowly got up from her seat and walked over to the pile of left over meat apples. Picking one up, she tossed it a few times between her hands and then hurled it ahe Takuya's head. Takuya fell to his knees in pain, while all of the others laughed. As the group was laughing, Jen ran away and went to look for Koji. No one noticed till the laughter died down, that she had even left. Frantically, Jenny pulled Kass and Koji and told the others that they were going to look for her.**

**"Umm Jenny where are we going?" Kassandra asked the girl, who had been dragging them far from the camp for the past few minutes.**

**"Honestly I don't know but I don't care. Operation: Get the Lone Wolves Together is finally underway!" Jenny said with a smile that made Kouichi and Kass nervous.**

**"Oh great so how do you expect we find them?" Kass said bitterly.**

**"Um hold on." Jenny let go their hands and took out her D-Tector.**

**"Umm Jenny will that even work?" Kouichi looked at his sister a little confused. **

**"I have no idea but let's give it a try anyway, if not we are counting on your freaky twin powers bro." Jenny said smiling and pushing random buttons on her D-Tector.**

**"Freaky twin powers?" Kass looked at Kouichi questioningly.**

**"I really don't know where people get that idea, and even if they did work I wouldn't know how to use it." Kouichi responded back.**

**"Well I'm sure if they are real you'll figure it out soon okay?" Kass smiled at Kouichi, who blushed a little in response.**

**"Oh Kass thanks for reminding me, after this mission I need Jen for Operation: Dark Blue Water." Jenny said, still pushing the buttons on her D-Tector hoping something would poop up soon.**

**"Jenny don't think that-" **

**"I got it! Woot! I have skill." Jenny cut off Kass, and showed them her D-Tector, which had a light blue dot in one position and white dot moving toward it.**

**"It has to be them come on!" Jenny started dragging them in the direction the map pointed to.**

**Meanwhile Jen was looking through the dark forest searching for Koji. It was hard to see infront of her, and a few times she fell or tripped on something. Nothing was going to stop her from talking to Koji, she couldn't forgive herself if she did something that upset Koji that badly. It was all of Takuya's fault, but at the same time she wanted people to know she liked, no LOVED Koji that much especially him. A little further through the forest, Jen finally spotted him. Koji was glaring at his reflectio in the small pond, and looked really angry with himself. Jen slowly walked over to where he was and looked at both of their reflections in the water.**

**"Umm Koji..." Jen said a little nervously, but shook she head and said with more confidence, "Koji did I do something worng? Are you mad at me?"**

**"..." Koji just looked at her the same glare on his face as before.**

**"Seriously Koji what did I do that was wrong? Are you mad that I told everyone! Are you mad that you kissed me? Well come on!" Jen yelled at him, almost having tears come down her face.**

**Koji looked away and mumbled.****"It's not you it's me."**

**"Speak up!" Jen said still angry.**

**"Look I said be quiet Jenny!" Kass yelled in a whisper.**

**Jenny, Kouichi and KAssadnra finally found where Koji and Jen where, and it looked like Jen was really upset. Jenny, being Jen's absolute Best Friend, had the urge to go and run up to JEn and help her. Kouichi and Kass however were trying to hold her back so she wouldn't give them away. So the three of them hid behind the bushes quietly hoping that Koji and Jen would not spot them and they can intervine when they need to so they can pull off what Jenny called Operation: Get the Lone Wolves Together. Which din't seem like it would work out at this pace.**

**"Koji look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jen yelled again.**

**"Shut up okay!" Koji turned around and yelled back at her.**

**"..." Jen was silent, she din't expect him to explode in anger like that. **

**"I knew it! I messed things up between him and me!" Jen said to herself in her head, and curled up in a ball.**

**"Jen- I din't mean it that way." Koji said softly and more gentle than before.**

**"I thought you hated me." Jen mumbled from her ball form.**

**"Jen... Listen Jen I really L-Love you!" Koji blurted out, causing four pairs of eyes to stare at him. **

**"You love me?" Jen looked at him, a little confused.**

**"Yeah, it's just I guess I was mad that I couldn't say it to your face or to the others. In all honesty I could only say it to one other person." Koji blushed slightly and started walking over to Jen. **

**"Koji I-" Jen was caught by surpirse when the bushes started moving.**

**"Jenny stop moving!"Kouichi and Kass said in a whisper.**

**"Who's there!" Jen and KOji yelled at the bushes. "Come out or else."**

**"I got it!" Jenny said out loud. "You guys should go out on a date!"**

**"Jenny! I'm going to tell you this once. No and I mean NO setting me up on a date!" Kass shot out of the bushes, and yelled at Jenny. **

**"Kassandra! Jenny!" Koji and Jen walked over to the bushes and saw Jenny and Kouichi still crouching on the ground.**

**"Umm hi guys.."Kouichi said nervously, looking away form the stare he was getting form his brother.**

**"Kass I was talking about Koji and Jen." Jenny said to Kassandra whonow looked embarassed.**

**"Oh well then... let's get going shall we?" Kassandra picked up and Kouichi and started to walk away only to be grabbed by both Jen and Koji.**

**"So you guys were here the entire time?" Koji said sternly.**

**"Jenny were you spying on us?" Jen said not as sternly as Koji but still pretty mad.**

**"Well Jen you see..." Kouichi started off, but mumbled the rest.**

**"What? We were playing cupid for you guys. We were making sure Romeo here and Juliet, that's you Jen, are happy together." Jenny said estatically.**

**"You guys were trying to do what?" Jen said a little more angry then before.**

**"In basic terms Jenny, Kouichi and I were trying to play match-maker. It didn't work out so well though..." Kass said dryly.**

**"Wait you were trying to get us together the entire time?" Koji said a little confused.**

**"No duh bro. It's obvious that you love her." Kouichi said with a smile.**

**"And it's no secret now that Jen likes you Koji." Jenny said also smiling.**

**"So could you guys get together already? And I don't know kiss. Cuz I think we have failed epically trying to hook you two up." Kassandara looked over her shoulder at the two.**

**"Yeah! Kiss. Kiss Kiss!" Jenny said like an obsessive fangirl (A/N: Sorry it was too good to resist)**

**"Alright whatever you want." Koji let go of the others, and kissed Jen.**

**After the two of them were done, they directed their attention towards their friends. **

**"You guys are really noisy you know that?" Jen said smirking at her three friends.**

**"Yeah well... Oh Jen I need you to help me in our next match up. It's called Operation: Dark Blue Water..." Jenny started talking but was dragged away by Kouichi and KAssandra.**

**"Come on Ms. Matchmaker." The two of them started dragging Jenny back to camp.**

**"Ready to go Jen?" Koji said sweetly.**

**"Yeah." Jen blushed, and started walking back to camp with Koji, holding eachothers hands.**

* * *

**Digi: Alright I am very times a million times sorry.**

**Kass: She really is.**

**Digi: I had to write a stupid college essay and it took a while.**

**Kass: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Digi: Yep and if anyone wants to know what Operation: Dark Blue Water is just ask.**

**Kass: I think they already know...**

**Digi: Whatever! Bye!**


	4. Epilogue

**Digi: Wait! You thought it was over! *looks shocked***

**Kass: Stop being so dramatic.**

**Digi: But it's fun...**

**Kass: Whatever, anyway here's the last installment of Lost Together.**

**Digi: Again thanks to Digilonewolfluver417 for everything!**

**Kass: Disclaimer Digi only owns me she doesn't own Digimon Frontier, Jen Koji, yatta yatta yatta, and most of the ideas were from Digilonewolfluver417, but Digi added a few things. I think...**

**Digi: Kass really? You really couldn't give me a little credit?**

**Kass: No I AM giving you some credit.**

**Digi: Aww thanks *huggs Kass***

**Kass: You're choaking me digi**

**Digi: On with the Story!**

* * *

Koji and Jen started walking back to camp after their friends. Their hands were intertwined and both of them were smiling. The two felt like they were the only people in the world, until they got back to camp. All eyes were on them. Everyone was staying at them with either expressions of disdain or excitement mixed in with the dire urge to know what was going on. Ryan looked really mad, and Takuya had a great big smile plastered across his face. Before Koji or Jen could utter a word, all of the girls broke Jen and Koji apart by glomping Jen.

"Jen I can't believe it I'm so happy for you!" Rashel shouted with excitement.

"I know!" Mina shouted next. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I really wish I had a boyfriend, but I'm so glad you have one know Jen. Congratulations!" Ahiru piped up.

"I knew Operation: Get the Lone Wolves Together; would be a success!" Jenny said next and hugged Jen even harder.

"You know we really didn't do anything, but I'm glad too Jen. You guys are perfect for each other." Kassandra smiled cheerfully at Jen.

"We should totally celebrate…" Miley started talking, and the other girls started going off on their own ideas, and asking Jen what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Koji was staring at his girlfriend, talking to the large group of girls who basically ruined their perfect moment together, well almost perfect. Ryan was still looking mad at them, and Takuya and now JP were having large grins plastered to their faces.

Takuya suddenly appeared behind Koji, and patted him on the back. "Great job buddy! Now you might want to get Juliet over there and enjoy her company."

"Takuya!" Koji said furiously.

"What? I was talking about Jen. Sheesh, Koji don't be so literal." Takuya pattered a slightly flustered Koji and walked over to the group of girls.

"Alright, alright let Juliet through so she and Romeo over there can be together."

All of the guys started at Takuya with angry glares, until he clarified the statement. "I meant Koji and Jen."

"Oh okay." They replied, each of them hugging Jen once more before heading towards their tents for some sleep.

"What was that about?" Jen looked at Takuya sternly.

"Jeesh. All of you guys are _so_ literal. Doesn't anyone read about Romeo and Juliet anymore?" Takuya sighed, and looked over to where Jen was, seeing that she was staring blankly at him.

"Takuya you read?" Jen said sort of surprised.

Takuya just gaped before replying. "Yes! And I've read other books too!"

"Were they manga cuz I don't think that counts." Jen said with a little smirk on her face this time, while all of the boys were laughing.

"You know what? Good night!" Takuya stormed off to his nearby tent, flustered with anger.

"Hey can I talk to you two?" Ryan looked at Jen and Koji, the other guys got the picture, and decided to head to their tents.

"So…." Koji said monotony.

"So… what did you want to talk about Ryan." Jen said concerned, hoping Ryan wasn't angry about something.

Ryan looked at the two again and saw their hands grasping the other intently, and then looked at Koji.

Walking over to Koji, Ryan patted him on the shoulder and said, "Take really good care of her okay? Because if you don't, I'll beat you up like there is no tomorrow."

"Right." Koji said strongly.

"Good" Ryan replied, and walked back to his tent for some rest.

Koji nodded and then turned his attention to Jen. "So I guess this is good night then?"

"Oh okay." Jen said a little disappointedly. "Night."

"Night." Koji kissed Jen on her forehead and walked to his tent.

Jen went into her tent and tried to fall asleep. It felt like hours had passed, and yet at the same time like none had at all. Jen silently walked out of her tent, trying not to wake or alarm any of the other girls. As she slipped out of her tent, she saw someone sitting on one of the logs around the fire pit. Jen hesitantly walked over to where the person was, hoping it was one of the others and not an enemy. Squinting, Jen could make out the outline of the person in the dim moonlight.

"Who's there!" Jen said in a loud enough tone for the person to hear but not to loud enough to alarm the others.

'Whoa! Je is that you?" The voice replied back very surprised.

"K-koji! What are you doing up?" Jen replied back equally surprised, and somewhat embarrassed for not realizing her boyfriend sooner.

"I could say the same thing for you, but I think you came out because you couldn't sleep. Well that's why I can out anyway." Koji said with a half smile half smirk.

'Oh my gawsh he can already read me like a book!' Jen thought silently to herself before replying. "Yeah, I just couldn't fall asleep; or rather sleep didn't want to grace me with its presence tonight."

"Haha, that's actually funny." Koji laughed a little more, and motioned for Jen to sit next to him.

"I guess it is." Jen giggled a little and sat next to Koji.

"So any particular reason why the great Jennifer Miara couldn't fall asleep?" Koji said teasingly."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because the Great Jedi Warrior Koji Minamoto didn't give me a proper goodnight kiss." Jen retorted back, not expecting a reply from Koji.

"Well maybe I could fix that then." Koji leaned in closer and kissed Jen on the lips.

Jen felt so dizzy, and wonderful at the same time, so when Koji and her stopped, she felt like she was in heaven.

"That better?" Koji said sweetly, brushing his fingers softly on Jen cheek.

"Much." Jen said, finally out of her heavenly daze, and smiled at Koji.

"Good, because I wouldn't want my one and only to missing out. Now off to bed!" Koji lifted up Jen bridal style, and carried her off to her tent.

"You don't have to do this." Jen mumbled a little, actually liking it but a little embarrassed.

"No I want to. Besides…" Koji kissed Jen again. "It's much easier to kiss you this way."

Jen smiled a little, and blushed at Koji's comment. When they were at her tent, Koji set her down, and hugged her. Jen hugged back too, and wished him sweet dreams. When she laid back down to sleep, for real this time, Koji was the only thing on her mind, and she hoped she will always be in his.

* * *

The End!

* * *

**Digi: Now I finally officially finished a story! *Sobs***

**Kass: Good for you now stop choaking me. *struggles***

**Digi: Oh sorry! :P *lets go of Kass* Anyway thanks for reading this! Don't forget to subscribe, comment, R&R etc...**

**Kass: Also check out both hers and Digilonewolfluver's YouTube accounts!**

**Digi: Mine is DigiBleach12**

**Kass: Digilonewolfluver417's is DigimonGirl417**

**Digi and Kass: Bye! *wave***


End file.
